1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light reflection technology for backlight modules, and more specifically to an improved light equalizing structure of a reflective panel of a backlight module capable of producing an even brightness for each section of the panel assembly of the backlight module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a cross-sectional view of a backlight module structure used for liquid crystal displays is shown. The backlight module structure comprises at least one light source 20′ disposed on a side of a panel assembly 10′, and a reflective hood 30′ sheltering an external side of the light source 20′. With such reflective hood 30′, the light of the light source 20′ is reflected towards the internal side of the panel assembly 10′. In particular, a reflective panel 40′ is installed at the bottom of another panel assembly 10′ of the whole backlight module for reflecting light emitted from each light source 20′ towards the panel assembly 10′ by means of the function of the reflective panel 40′ so as to achieve a proper brightness performance of the overall backlight module.
However, the reflective panel 40′ of a conventional backlight module is a flat panel structure, and the light emergent angles of the light sources 20′ are different. Therefore, it is difficult to anticipate that the light emitted from the light sources can be reflected evenly towards every section of the panel assembly 10′. The brightness of the panel assembly 10′ is centralized at a specific section and produces the so-called bright lines, which will greatly affect the overall brightness performance of the backlight module.